


Finir sur un canard

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ducks, Gen, sliding scale of dark stuff and crack
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics sur les canards de Central Park, Eggy et sa famille ;1ère vignette : Une mère cane épuisée.2ème : L'horreur.3ème : Quand l'élève dépasse les maîtres.





	1. Mama Duck - Petite famille

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La saison des amours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246994) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combien de petits canetons ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa petite famille…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Mama Duck  & ses canetons  
>  **Genre :** gen/foreshadowing  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post _Paternal Egg-stinct_ , pré- _Snake Head_  
>  **Notes/Avertissements :** vous avez remarqué que quand il éclot, Eggy a déjà quatre frères et sœurs et qu’il est le cinquième, mais après le passage du gros poisson Mama Duck n’a de nouveau plus que quatre canetons, Eggy inclus ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sa famille l’épuise, par moments, regrette Mama Duck. Cinq canetons débordants d’énergie, pour une mère cane célibataire dans un endroit aussi dangereux que Central Park, c’est beaucoup de responsabilités.

Souvent elle se dit qu’elle aurait dû se contenter de quatre œufs. Le cinquième est venu par hasard, par surprise, et elle l’a caché là où elle a pu, sans bien mesurer toutes les conséquences. L’empreinte laissée sur Eggy par les manchots et les lémuriens leur mène à tous la vie dure, aujourd’hui encore.  
Mais malgré tout elle les adore, tous les cinq tels qu’ils sont, et ne pourrait supporter d’en perdre aucun.


	2. canetons - Cinq petits canetons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combien reviendront ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cinq petits canetons allèrent à l’étang…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Mama Duck et ses canetons  
>  **Genre :** horreur  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il a vite compris qu’il faudra plus que de la force brute pour en venir à bout. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : juste avant _Snakehead_  
>  **Avertissement :** je ne démordrai pas de cette hypothèse glauque  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

À bout de patience, Mama Duck envoie promener ses canetons. Elle les adore, mais ils sont épuisants. Très bien, ils ont gagné : qu’ils aillent donc se baigner seuls, pendant qu’elle cause nidification avec la voisine. Puisqu’ils insistent pour prouver qu’ils sont assez grands pour une petite virée, qu’ils le prouvent. Mais sans trop s’éloigner non plus, évidemment.

Les cinq petites boules de duvet blondes s’élancent joyeusement sur l’étang, filant à toute vitesse vers les zones profondes, dansant sur les vagues. L’un se sépare des quatre autres.

Ni eux ni elle ne voient l’ombre sous l’eau avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.


	3. Eggy - L'élève dépasse les maîtres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le plus fort des poussins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’élève qui dépasse les maîtres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Penguins, Eggy, Savio, Julien  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamorks & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il le méprisait pour ça, mais sa naïveté lui manquera un peu quand même… »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Quand même un poussin tout juste sorti de l’œuf et encore tout duveteux est capable d’écrabouiller un grand méchant boa constrictor, c’est la honte pour le boa. Et encore plus la honte pour les manchots d’élite qui ont jeté toutes leurs forces dans ce combat et n’ont jamais réussi à battre le grand méchant boa eux-mêmes.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce travail, soldats ? tonne Skipper. Depuis quand laisse-t-on faire notre boulot par les civils innocents qu’on est censés protéger ?  
\- Ça c’est mon élève, roucoule Julien. Vous avez vus ces mouvements ? Je suis tellement fier de lui !


End file.
